


Making Your Wife Happy

by DieZeitVergeht



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P, Pregnant Sex, pregnant!Brittany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieZeitVergeht/pseuds/DieZeitVergeht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany is pregnant with her and Santana's second child. So why is Santana hiding from her hormonal wife? Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Your Wife Happy

"Santana!"

Oh god not again. I can't handle hormonal Brittany. Don't get me wrong, I love my wife, but I've been hiding for the past hour. Britt is six months pregnant with our second child. I seriously should have gotten that vasectomy…

When we were pregnant the first time, I swear Britt wasn't this bad. I blame the demon growing inside of her.

Aiden is perfect. He's my angel and I totally spoil the shi-I mean stuff…out of the kid. I love him so much. But that she-devil growing inside of Britt right now, no way. I can already tell this girl is going to give me problems.

"Santana, where are you, baby?" If I stay quiet maybe Britt won't find me.

"She in da bas'men, momma!"

I take everything I said about Aiden back. My family is out to get me.

I heard the sound of Britt's footsteps on the stairs leading to our finished basement and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Tana, baby," her perfect voice echoed through the basement. Mm, I love the sound of her voice. I can't talk though, that way she'll never know that I was actually awake.

"I know you can hear me, Santana."

Busted.

"H-hey, babe. What's up?" I asked with a guilty smile on my face.

"Don't you 'what's up' me, Santana Maria." Uh oh, middle name. "I've been trying to find you for the last ten minutes. Have you been avoiding me?"

"No! Of course not, Britty! I-I was just…" Think Santana, think! "Laundry! Yeah, I was doing the laundry."

Brittany raised her eyebrow and I knew she was questioning whether to believe me or not. I took her face between my hands and pulled her face to mine, hoping to distract her with a kiss. She allowed the kiss, but only just a peck before she pulled back. She picked up an envelope from the coffee table that she must have brought down with her.

"What's that, babe?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and handed it to me. I immediately recognized Quinn's neat script, addressing Britt and I. "I figured it was important, so I wanted to open it with you, Sanny."

See this is what I'm talking about! First she's mad at me – which I'll admit is my fault – and now her voice is sad! Like tears welling up in her eyes, could cry any minute, sad. I have to stop being so…ugh I don't know. I still blame that thing in her.

"Okay, babe, it's alright. Come here." I held opened my arms so Britt could snuggle into my body, which she did. "Let's just open it and see, alright?" Britt nodded a bit and I set to work tearing the envelope open.

To the Lopez-Pierce family,

You are invited to the home of Rachel and Quinn Fabray-Berry for a New Directions reunion on the date of December the 24t h 2021. Presents are not required, however it is the night before Christmas and Hanukkah does pass through Christmas this year, so feel free to bring anything you'd like (leave it to Berry to tell us to bring gifts without actually telling us to in a fu-freaking letter). As you know this will be the first full reunion of the full 2012 New Directions since our graduation, so it is essential that you make it (now she's forcing us to go…).

Accommodations will be made for our younger generation. Please do not hesitate in bringing your sons and/or daughters.

Please RSVP in one week's time.

See you all on Christmas Eve,

The Fabray-Berry Family (That stupid effing gold star)

"Well they already know we're going." It's been a tradition since moving to New York that Quinn would spend Christmas Eve with Britt and I. Once Quinn started seeing Berry halfway through college, the hobbit joined as well. Time flies and soon enough little Kate and Lilly (twins) Fabray-Berry were here, followed a year later by little Aiden. Now Britt and I are expecting again four years later.

"Why does it have to be Christmas Eve, Sanny? That's our day!" Oh god, she's sad again. Quick, how to do I make Britt happy?

I hugged my pregnant wife closer to my body and soothingly hummed into her ear. "It's okay, baby. That was probably the only day everyone could get together." I'm going to be honest. I'm almost just as upset as Britt. I'd gotten used to it being just the seven of us. I couldn't let her know that though. "Aren't you happy to be seeing everyone again? I mean, we get to meet Mike and Tina's newest addition. And last I heard, Wheezy just popped out one of her own with Trouty Mouth."

"Why do you always have to be so mean, Santana? Do you say those things about me? Like how I'm fat and ugly. I can't see my feet because of you!"

Shit. Double sh-fuc-CRAP! Gah.

"Baby, no. I'm sorry." A tear streaked down her beautiful rosy cheek. "Oh, honey, please don't cry," I pleaded. I ran my thumb over the dampness on her face before placing a peck to her lips. "You are my beautiful wife, Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce. You aren't fat; you just have a child growing inside of you; our second child, babe. Let me show you just how beautiful you are."

I leaned in to kiss her again but I was only met with air. I watched Brittany pull away and then struggle to get out of my grip. I knew from experience that I had to let her go.

"You did this to me! You had to fucking chicken out of the goddamn surgery and now look where we are, where I am! I'm growing fatter by the day and it hurts to stand longer than an hour! I can't teach my dance classes. All because of you!"

Yay. Looks like I'm going to have another restless night on the couch.

That's what, ten for this pregnancy and zero for the first?

What am I doing wrong?

"Baby, lower your voice. Aiden is going to hear you, and our daughter, honey, she hears everything you and I say." I'm trying to keep calm, but it's just getting harder. Is it February yet?

"You think I don't know that? I'm not stupid, Santana." Brittany turned around on the couch, so she was facing away from me.

"Britt, god no. You aren't stupid. I'm sorry." I've reached a breaking point. "I'm so sorry…"

I let a well overdue tear fall down my face and then another, then another until they wouldn't stop. I was trying to make it seem like I wasn't crying, but I drew in a shaky breath that automatically alerted Britt of my break down.

"Sanny…don't cry. I didn't mean any of that. I love you." And there's another mood swing, which made me sob harder. Britt shot up off the couch, well as fast as a pregnant woman could. "I'm going to put Aiden down for bed, okay? I'll meet you back down here okay, baby?" I nodded and Britt ascended back up the steps.

I'm so glad we finished our basement. We literally had everything down here. My favorite spot though, was me and Britt's getaway room. Nobody knew about it but us. I quickly typed in the code for the room and entered when the lock flashed green.

Inside was a large bed.

That's it.

That's all we needed.

Many days after we got through the first year with Aiden, we'd have Quinn, Rachel, or both come over with their girls while Brittany and I would escape down here. We didn't have to leave the house to have date nights and truthfully we slept the most of the time. It was a comfort just being able to hold each other without interruption. Quinn and Rachel thought we just disappeared downstairs for a few hours.

I don't know how long I was in the room before I heard the beeping of the lock, but I knew it was long enough for my sobs to soften; not fully stop though. Brittany closed the door behind her and I felt the bed dip behind me. I let out a small sigh as Britt's arms wrapped around my body and that was all I needed to break down again.

I guess this pregnancy has been harder on me than I originally thought.

Britt nudged her hand against mine and I instinctively laced our fingers together.

"Everything is alright, San," she breathed into my ear. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." I rolled over to face my beautiful wife and we habitually rearranged our hands so they were clasped between us. I leaned my forehead against hers and she rubbed her nose against mine. "I love you, baby," she whispered against my face.

"I love you, Britty," I whispered back. Brittany cringed and because of our close proximity, I could feel why. Our daughter kicked inside of her.

"Our daughter loves you too." I smiled and tilted my head so I could capture Brittany's perfect lips.

We spent a while just languidly kissing. We weren't rushed – despite the lack of contact we've had lately – and we weren't frantic.

This was what I missed most, when it was just me and Brittany. Doing what we do best.

Loving each other.

Brittany broke the death grip our hands were in and trailed one up my side, grazed it over my breast and cupped my cheek to pull me in closer. I breathed in a deep breath and pushed my tongue deeper in to the velvety warmth of Britt's amazing mouth. Simultaneously, I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her as close into my body as I could, desperate to have full connection.

I could get lost in Brittany's mouth, still after all these years of being together. I never tired of feeling her skin burn against mine. The way her fingertips delicately danced across my skin as we made love to each other. The way she'd write 'I love you' over and over into any part of my body she could reach after countless, mind blowing orgasms.

Even now, laying in her arms and feeling the distinct bump from where our daughter is developing inside of my wife, this is something I don't think I'll ever get tired of either.

Our bodies connect. And even with the bump, they still fit perfectly together.

I felt Britt start to lift the material of my shirt, so I lifted my arms to aid her in removing the article of clothing. She threw it somewhere in the room before unsnapping the clasp of my bra and discarding that just like my shirt. Next to go was her shirt and bra and I lightly ran my hands over her sensitive breasts.

Her head was pressed up against mine and in the unlit room my dark brown eyes connected with her bright blue, darkened in arousal. We weren't kissing, just breathing. She let out a tiny moan at the feeling on her chest and I chuckled when I felt the distinct kick of our daughter again, better now that the skin of our stomachs lay connected.

I slithered down Britt's body, leaving petite kisses in my path. I pressed three open-mouthed kisses to Britt's stomach before murmuring, "time to go to sleep little girl, momma and I need alone time."

And just like that, I was being pulled back up to Brittany's lips. Her kisses were harder now, wanting. Her hips started rocking into me and I felt the beginning stages of my blood rushing between my legs. Our hips pressed into each other in a dance they know too well.

Moments flew by and suddenly Britt and I were fully unclothed. My erection pressed between her legs and I moaned at the stimulation.

Britt rolled me onto my back and was slowly starting to lower herself on me. I tried not thinking about how this was probably the last time in months until we're together like this again. I just needed to feel my wife.

We figured out during the first pregnancy that this position was a lot easier than missionary. Though my favorite came later.

Right now I was just focused on the feel of Brittany rocking into me, taking my length, and feeling our bodies connect in a way they hadn't for weeks. I wasn't doing this to get off and I knew she wasn't either. Sometimes we needed this so we could find each other in our brief moments of separation.

Brittany's cries of pleasure were increasing and her hips were becoming more erratic in their rhythm. I pushed up in practiced skill and hit the most sensitive spot inside of her body. She mewled in pleasure. I, despite the awkwardness of the position, leaned up and captured her lips in a searing kiss while continuing the motion of canting up into her.

Her release was close. I could feel the way her walls were beginning to clench around me. I was getting closer too.

Britt pushed off of me and I moaned at the sight of her arousal coating me. She laid down on her left side and I immediately rolled into her. I lifted her leg over my hip then guided myself into her again. I pushed all the way in then wrapped my arm around her body. Brittany wiggled her way into me until our bodies were flush against each other.

During Brittany's first pregnancy, we'd figured out that this was the best position. It was the only way our bodies could connect fully and intimately. I lay my head onto her shoulder and lightly kissed as my hips rocked into her body.

We were moving as one.

I continued to paint kisses across her shoulder and back while I lowered a hand to her center. I rubbed at her engorged bud and only seconds later her body was convulsing in her climax. I followed almost immediately after, shooting my own arousal into her body.

Our bodies were slick with the perspiration from our physical activity. Our breathing was erratic, yet it felt like we were breathing as a single person.

Brittany laced our hands together again and pulled them up to her lips, kissing each one before moving them to rest on her enlarged stomach. My flaccid appendage was still sheathed inside of my wife but in times like tonight, it was the connection we craved. Our bodies were interlaced around each other, molding into one, just like we were meant to be.

All that could be heard in the room was the sound of our breathing, until her tiny utterance of "I love you" echoed off the walls. I repeated the sentiment and soon enough we were overtaken by sleep.

\\\

Two weeks later, Brittany and I are standing on the door step to Quinn and Rachel's brownstone house. I had Aiden hand in mine and we were waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Auntie B! Auntie S!" We were bombarded by Kate and Lilly as Quinn pulled open the door. Aiden began struggling against my grip and I let him go so he could run into the house after Kate and Lilly.

"Merry Christmas, my two favorite mommies." Quinn hugged Brittany first, squealing with her over how pregnant she looked. I hugged her next and kissed her cheek in greeting. She ushered us in and immediately we were ambushed by everyone from glee.

Puck came up to us first with his fiancée Rebecca, whom Britt and I have met on a few occasions. "Always the ones to be fashionably late."

"Good to see you too, Noah."

"Ouch Lopez, you haven't called me that in years."

"Excuse me, she isn't just a Lopez anymore," Britt interrupted. Goddamn I love this woman.

"Sorry, Britt." He apologized. It's funny, he'd only ever apologize to her, and I love that it hasn't changed a bit. "Where's Aiden? Is he chasing after the twins again?" I laughed and nodded. "That's my boy!"

Britt spotted Mike and Tina and gestured that we go over to see them so we said a quick bye to Puck and went to see our two favorite Asians.

"Hey guys," Tina greeted. "Britt you look beautiful!"

The women embraced while I hugged Mike.

It's not like we don't see them all the time. Mike and Brittany opened up a studio together. But Britt hasn't been working for a week now and Tina just gave birth to their third child six months ago. Brittany and Mike were off in their own little world, Britt eagerly asking about things at their studio.

"You look amazing for just having a third kid!" Tina blushed a tiny bit and mumbled a thanks, I guess it's still weird for her to hear compliments from me. "How are things going with your brats?"

"Ahh there's the Satan we've all missed." We laughed when I lightly pushed her shoulder. "It's hard, having a six year old who's dancing everywhere. Mike's been taking her to work with him lately. Johnny has learned 'no' finally." I cringed remembering when Aiden went through his no phase. Trust me, that's worse than a hormonal wife. "My newest little girl is an angel though. Her older sister and brother are already so protective over her. It's adorable."

"I'm so happy we had Aiden first, I'm hoping he's going to be the protective older brother like I had growing up."

"I've missed him, we'll have to get our kids together for a play-date soon," Tina suggested.

Before I could answer I felt two strong arms snake around my waist then hoist me into the air. Tina was laughing with Mercedes and when I was finally on the ground again I spun around to hug Sam. I hugged Mercedes afterwards, careful of the little bundle in her arms.

"Lookin' good, Wheezy," I joked.

"You too, Satan."

After a while the initial greeting were over and the group of us was sitting around Quinn and Rachel's large dining room table. The kids were sitting at a smaller table next to us and of course that table was being run by Berry's children. Why did it not surprise me?

"Britt, when are you due?" Artie asked. Out of the entire club, he was probably the only one, besides Finn, that we hadn't kept up with. It wasn't that we didn't want to see him, it's just that Artie stayed in Lima while most of us went to New York.

"The end of February, so there's a good chance we'll meet our little girl in February or March," she answered. My hand was in hers as we continued talking and eating.

Dinner was spent talking about what all of us have been doing lately.

Artie talked us through his recent successful surgery, finally allowing him to walk again.

Mercedes' second album had gone platinum just days before she gave birth to her and Sam's son.

Finn had taken over the shop for Kurt's dad and he had just married his wife, Carrie.

Kurt and Blaine had broken up. And tonight looks about like the first time they've seen each other since.

Sugar is sugar. We've had her over to watch Aiden a few times, but she definitely hasn't changed, except for exclusively dating Rory now.

Half of dinner was spent laughing over old memories from our years at Mckinley.

I won't admit to anyone other than Britt that I really did miss all of these fools, well except for Finn. But I'm not really sure how many people did. Him being here was out of obligation and Quinn was explaining that to me once everyone had left.

So right now, Britt had her legs on my lap and I was rubbing her feet while we sat in their living room. Quinn was sitting across from us and Rachel was sitting on the floor playing with our children. She's good with them.

I know Brittany loves it when I let Rachel spoil Aiden, so of course I let her just to make my wife happy.

Britt fell asleep about ten minutes ago so now I was just talking with the Fabray-Berry's.

"How's Britt doing?"

I sighed. Things hadn't improved, but I was trying and so was Britt. "Her mood swings are killer. So much worse than with Aiden."

"Well she gives birth soon, San. You don't have to worry about it too much longer."

"I know, Q. But I swear, there's a demon growing inside of her! One minute we're all I love you, and then she's I hate you get away from me. I don't know what to do."

"Be a supportive wife."

"I agree with my wife, Santana. Brittany's hormones are going crazy. Do you remember how Quinn was when she was pregnant with our twins?"

How could I forget?

Rachel spent a week in our guest bedroom because Quinn kicked her out.

I smiled down at Rachel who had a sleeping Aiden in her lap. "My point is that things will get better. At least you haven't been kicked out."

"Yeah, but the couch is killer."

"Don't piss me off and you won't be sleeping on the couch." Damn when did Britt wake up?

"I'm sorry, baby." She pointed to her lips and I gladly leaned down to kiss her.

"Whipped!"

"I hate you, Quinn," I stated.

"No you don't." Britt's voice was mumbled because she'd moved up so she was leaning into my side with my arm around her waist. "And you are whipped."

I sighed and Quinn and Rachel just laughed. "Give me my child, hobbit." I held out my arms and Rachel placed my baby boy on my lap.

Nothing could be better right now. I had my pregnant wife in my arms and my son. Tomorrow is Christmas and life is just good.

\\\

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: that was probably really bad, especially the ending. But it's up and maybe I'll go back and edit later.


End file.
